


The Elephant in the room

by TheChickenPit



Series: My poetry [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: My Poetry, Posting my poetry here for archive purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: I'm posting my poetry stuff here for archive purposes and because writing stories isn't the only thing I enjoy~And since A03 is being a pain, I've just put this under Hetalia as I don't know what to do when posting original work. Sorry for those who come across this expecting Hetalia because it's not.My original work probably won't be viewed that often but I don't care as I am doing this for archive purposes.I guess this also means that only the people who visit my dashboard will see it.
Series: My poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901851





	The Elephant in the room

There was an elephant within the room,  
So bright and pink that it could not be missed.  
His eyes consumed and sealed within a tomb,  
Such loss, one thought, that it must not be bliss.

Alone, he wanders through the dark and cold,  
Searching for hands to hold that he they love  
A youth and innocence had turned to bold,  
For he was thrown to darkness with a shove.

People stop and stand to look and stare  
Judging with accusations so farce  
A brother that shoots them down with a glare  
For he now only looks through spheres of glass.

So tragic you think of it as only lies,  
A boy of merely five that lost his eyes.


End file.
